Shura no Toki
by ToumaSan
Summary: A woman and her life in the Age of Chaos. OoC AU Shura no TokixMai Hime Crossover ShizNat


Disclaimer: Don't own anything just thought of combining the two animes.

* * *

There is a legend. Since the age of Heian, they have fought unarmed and it is said that they walk the path of the undefeated. They are the Shura. The people call their techniques…Kuga Enmei-ryuu. 

* * *

**Shura no Toki: A woman like a cloud**

Ten years have passed since the great battle of Sekigahara. The future of the nation has begun to solidify but the age still retains a trace of chaos. In this era, there are still those that follow the ways of shura. 

It was a nice, sunny day in a peaceful village. A young woman walked down a path slowly with a content smile on her face. Her dark blue hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and her mouth contained the stem of a plant. The stem was sticking out of her mouth and at the end were two small leaves. She wiped some sweat off her face since it was pretty hot.

She was wearing white short sleeved shirt and baggy blue pants. Around her wrists and feet were bandages and her shirt sleeves were ripped. She was also carrying a short sword on the back of her waist. Her eyes were an emerald green. She was walking past a small shop with a banner that said food. An old lady was standing cleaning up some bowls from a previous customer. Suddenly the young woman's stomach started grumbling.

"Oh, no. Damn stomach." the blue haired woman said touching her stomach.

Sighing, she scratched her forehead with her left index finger. 

"All right, fine" she said as she turned around, taking out the small plant that she had in her mouth.

"Hey, lady, some food." She said to the old lady with the food shop. 

"Yes sir, right away." The old lady said getting a bowl.

The young woman sat down on a bench in the shop. When the rice came she picked up her chopsticks in her right hand and the bowl of rice in her left. She quickly started eating not stopping unless to swallow.

"My, how unusual." The old lady said watching the woman eat. "No one's ever eaten our barley rice so heartily. You must have been really hungry."

The woman then finished pouring her tea in the bowl and drank. Taking the bowl away from her mouth let out a deep breath while she used her wrist to wipe her mouth.

"Delicious!" she said and then holding out the bowl said "More!" The bowl shined from the cleanliness. Meaning there wasn't even a speck of rice on it.

* * *

Panting was heard as a person pushed leaves away. The person was running and suddenly a glimpse of light appeared. Cutting a few bushes ran past the trees. The person running had chestnut colored hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were like rubies in the shadows of the trees. The person had a katana in their right hand and had a dark purple shirt with white pants. They had the katana's sheath and another katana on their waist. Dodging some trees ran as fast as they could. Not seeing a tree root tripped but their grip stayed firm on their katana. On their knees and hands the chestnut haired person looked back seeing other samurai. 

* * *

"Here you are." the old lady said handing the bowl back to the blue haired woman.

"Thanks" the woman said getting ready to stuff herself again. Hearing something she looked to her right seeing a chestnut haired person come out of the bushes. 

"Young lord!" the old lady cried

The lord took a stance the katana in his hands. "They aren't coming. Did I lose them?" the lord muttered

The blue haired woman looked to the left seeing three swordsman wearing dark green colored shirts and dirt brown pants came out of some bushes. 

"You're fast. I'll give you that" one of them said

"But your luck has run out" another one said

They raised their swords and dashed to the chestnut haired person. The blue haired woman watched as she ate her rice.

"You, won't you please help him?" the old lady said to the woman.

Swallowing she smiled and started stuffing herself again. The old lady's eyes went wide.

"Hey!" the old lady cried

The three swordsmen stopped a few feet away from the chestnut haired man. Every step the swordsmen took the chestnut haired lord stepped back. As he stepped back, he bumped into a samurai. She red hair, light green eyes, and two swords strapped to her waist. 

"Who the hell are you?" one of the swordsmen questioned. 

"If you get in our way, we'll kill you" another one threatened.

"Oh? Kill, eh?" The red haired girl said from under the shadow of a tree.

She stepped out and said "You'll kill me?"

All three swordsmen looked up in surprise.

"I'm an ordinary traveler. I have no ties with this person. And I don't want to cross swords with such unworthy opponents. But I can't ignore what's going on especially since you threatened me." she said.

"What?" a swordsmen said 

The blue haired woman ate her rice still smiling. The old lady watched with fear at what was going on.

"Listen well, I won't say it twice. Don't make threats you can't fulfill. Just sheathe your swords and leave." She said glaring at them

"How dare you talk back!" one swordsmen said

Two of the swordsmen raised their swords running towards the red haired woman. Smirking she pushed the chestnut haired guy out of the way. Just when the swordsmen were about to strike she pulled out her sword. She attacked them easily barely moving. The two swordsmen eyes wide open fell to the ground behind her. 

"She's strong…" the chestnut haired guy watched.

The red haired girl turned to the last swordsmen and stepped closer to him. She then noticed the blue haired woman. A fly landed in the blue haired woman's food. She picked the fly up with her chopsticks.

"Hey, now. That's _my_ food." She said 

'That person' the red haired woman thought.

"What are you looking at?" the last swordsmen said attacking

Easily blocking the attack pushed him away making the swordsman fall to the ground. The swordsman already frightened started swinging his sword wildly.

"You still don't understand. In that case…" she said splitting him in two.

The blood splattered onto the blue haired woman's face. Wiping the blood off, she said

"That's dangerous. I'm trying to eat here."

"Fight me." the red haired woman said smirking.

"Why?"

"Because you're strong…You're really strong. That's all."

'She's wrong. That woman is just a fool' the chestnut haired guy thought.

"What's wrong? The sword on your hip isn't just for show." The red haired girl said raising her sword.

"Oh, this? It's a kitchen knife. I use it as a hatchet too. It's pretty sharp and convenient." the blue haired woman said holding it and smiling.

Staring the red haired woman chuckled and sheathed her sword. "Look's like I'll have to wait for another chance. You're the first to stare me down with a smile." she said

"Thanks" she said still smiling

"I am grateful for your assistance. May I ask your name?" The chestnut haired guy asked

A dark haired man ran as he stared at the three dead swordsmen. He turned around to see who was responsible with his violet eyes. He was quite young and had dark colored shirt and pants. He also had to swords strapped to his waist. He ran and bowed to the red haired woman. 

"I have a request" he said 

"Reito, are you alright?" the chestnut haired woman asked.

"It's rude of me to ask before thanking you for saving the young lord's life but I see that you are a skilled martial artist. I beg of you, please lend us your strength." Reito said

"Reito" the surprised chestnut haired man said

"As you can see, the young lord's life is in danger. Please help us!" Reito said

"You're asking me to be his bodyguard?" the red haired girl asked

"Yes, if I may be so bold" Reito said

"I am a martial artist. My sword isn't used to kill needlessly. Today is special." She said

"Ah, please reconsider" Reito said

"If it's a bodyguard you want, try asking that person. She may be of much greater use than me." The redhead said

Reito and the chestnut haired man look back to see the blue haired woman still eating her rice with the old lady standing beside her. 

"Yo, what's your name?" the redhead asked

She stared at her for a second, smirked and said "Kuga Natsuki"

"My name is Yuuki Nao."

'This is Nao…' the chestnut haired woman stared at Nao.

"We'll meet again someday. When we do, Kuga Natsuki, I'll wipe that smile off your face." Nao said as she walked away.

The blue haired woman stared at Nao but then went back to her eating. Reito ran next to her.

"Kuga-sama, was it? If Nao-sama recommends you, I would very much like to hire you as the Young Lord's bodyguard." He said

"Bodyguard?" Natsuki said as she put her bowl down.

"Let's see…do you have money?" she asked

"If 100 ryo would be enough…" Reito said

"I don't need _that_ much. Just pay my bill here." she said

"How much is the bill?" Reito asked the old lady 

"It is 5 mon, sir." The old lady said

"That woman is willing to risk her for 5 mon?" the chestnut haired guy asked.

As they all looked at Natsuki who just stretched with a smile on her face and then sighed happily. 

* * *

"Shizuru, it seems uncle truly wants to end your life." Reito said.

They were currently at the Young Lord's house. It was a traditional Japanese house with sliding doors. They were currently in a private room so no one could hear them.

"Please do not go walking in the mountains anymore."

"Are you asking me to stay in the castle like a woman, Onii-san? Shizuru said

"It's not worth your life. If we were to tell the truth and show a willingness withdrawal from the succession dispute, then…"

"We can't! Do you want me to just hand the clan over to our uncle who poisoned his blood brother because of his desire for power?" She said standing up.

Reito was indeed her brother but, only an adopted brother. Reito's parents had died when he was young and wasn't from royal blood. He and Shizuru were friends when they were younger. Her father adopted him because it was the first friend Shizuru had and they were best friends. They also understood each other the most. Reito couldn't take the throne if he wasn't from royal blood so Shizuru had to pose as a guy in order for her to take the throne. Shizuru's father had entrusted Reito to take care of her. They called each other by their regular names but in public Reito referred to her as 'Young lord'.

"What about father's humiliation? What about mother, who died giving birth to me? Should I forget about them?" she raised a voice just a bit. She was getting a tad angry.

"Shizuru…you and I both know my sickness will take full affect me soon. I no longer am confident that I can protect your life."

"Is that why you hired that?" she said as she opened the door to reveal Natsuki, the plant back in her mouth and she was sitting at the edge of the house. Her feet were dangling off the side and she was looking at the sky. Her hands were at her sides, and a tan colored puppy was sitting next to her.

"She was recommended by Nao-sama"

"Nice recommendation" She replied sarcastically. "The fool refers to his samurai soul as a kitchen knife and hatchet. She was just an excuse for Nao to refuse us." As she watched Natsuki yawn and then scratch her neck for a few seconds.

"But…"

Shizuru turned her head back to Reito. "Sometimes, imbeciles who don't get excited happen to look like true masters. She has masterful confidence, and Nao mistook it for true mastery. Just look at her. She's just arrived and she's relaxing in the sun. There's no person willing to risk their lives for 5 mon. Reito bring a wooden sword." She said looking at Natsuki then turning Reito again.

"Shizuru!"

"I'll test her" she said narrowing her eyes.

Shizuru slowly and quietly walked towards Natsuki with the wooden sword in hand. Natsuki was now lifting up the puppy and raising it above her face. Shizuru walked closer and closer as Natsuki pet the puppy which she had out back on her lap. Shizuru stopped, lifting her hands up and the puppy looked over Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hyah!" she said as she brought the wooden sword down.

A loud CLACK was heard from the pond bamboo.

The puppy woofed and ran out of Natsuki's lap. 

"Ouch!" Natsuki cried as she rubbed her head.

"That's messed up. What did you do that for?" her hand still on her head.

'What is with her...?' Shizuru thought.

"You imbecile!" Shizuru said.

"Huh?" Natsuki looked confused.

"I was foolish to expect _anything _from you." Shizuru said as she walked back into the room.

Natsuki looked back wincing and still rubbing her head. 

* * *

"We'd like you to assassinate the previous lord's heir, Kisshoumaru." A lord said.

"He should've been born a girl. But since he's a male, we can't get rid of him fast enough." A man next to the lord said

"First your brother, now your nephew." A samurai said.

"H-Hey! Watch your words. You are speaking to his lordship." The man said.

"Don't worry. Just as you wish, I'll send that Young Lord into the next world." The samurai said

"About that it seems they've…" the man said

"Nao" the samurai said as the other two people looked at him wide eyed

"After defeating Munakata Shiho, head of Kyoto's prestigious Munakata-ryuu school…she then thwarted a revenge attempt by her step-brother, Takeda, at Sanjuusangendou temple. Then finally, among the pines at Ichijouji their entire clan attacked them using the innocent girl Alyssa as an excuse and Nao killed every single one. Now she's the world's greatest samurai. No, we should call her the Sword Demon."

"At that Nao is protecting Kisshoumaru."

"That's why you came to Yuuichi. Neither Nao, nor anyone else can stand before the Yuuichi Shinkage-ryuu."

The samurai narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword quickly. Then he slashed the door behind him in a quick motion. The door then fell revealing a person with a mask on that covered their mouth and reached only a bit above their nose.

"A shinobi" he said

"Yes sir" the shinobi responded

The samurai sheathed his sword which made a soft 'cling' sound. 

"I can't beat Nao by myself is that what you're saying?"

"No we hired this man strictly to gather information" the man said

"Mark my words. I, Yuuichi Tate, will kill Nao." Tate said. 

* * *

In a temple, a woman unsheathed her sword. She breathed in deeply. It was night already. And most of her face was covered in shadows.

'That woman she intrigues me' Nao thought. 

* * *

A·oman was sitting quietly on the roof. The full moon shined bright in the dark night.

On her lap lay a puppy and she had a plant in her mouth.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight" Natsuki said

The puppy merely barked once in agreement. 

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and there were healthy pink flowers around the Japanese style housed. There was a small pond where pink petals were floating on the surface.

"One!" the 'swish' of a sword being brought down quickly was heard, disturbing the quiet atmosphere.

"Two!" another 'swish'

"One!" again another 'swish'

"Two!" 'Swish'

And the sound was coming from none other than Shizuru aka Kisshoumaru. Her hair was still tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon. She was practicing with a wooden sword; the real sword was sheathed and tied to the side of her waist.

"Hey…" Natsuki's voice was heard.

But Shizuru ignored her continuing with her sword swinging. 

"Yo." Again Natsuki tried.

Shizuru still ignored her.

"Hey!" Natsuki said again

Shizuru stopped and said simply

"Shut up. You're disturbing my practice. What are you doing anyways? You follow me around day after day." She said as she took out a handkerchief and wiped her face.

Natsuki was resting her back on the side of the house.

"Well, I _am _your bodyguard." Natsuki replied back the plant moved as she spoke.

Shizuru was about to start practicing again but before she did she said 

"Fool, you have no skills and still you say that. I'll defend my own life." She raised her sword

"That doesn't suit you."

Shizuru sword still raised turned her head to face Natsuki. 

"What!"

"It doesn't suit you. You're so pretty." Natsuki said taking the plant out of her mouth.

This shocked Shizuru. Turning her body fully to face Natsuki, the sword still in her hands and blushing a bit said:

"Pretty! Such insolence! How dare you call a male 'pretty'" she said the blush still on her face.

"What are you talking about? You're a girl aren't you?" Natsuki said still holding the plant.

Shizuru straightened up and walked towards Natsuki. 

"I…" she said using the feminine version of I in Japanese.

"No, I'm a man. Mock me further and I'll kill you."

"There's no man as pretty as you." The plant was back in her mouth.

"In any case…" she said standing up

"What?" 

Natsuki leaned in and…………….sniffed her. She then pulled back and smiled.

"You smell different"

"Listen." Natsuki said grabbing Shizuru gently and pressing Shizuru's head against her chest lightly. Shizuru was blushing and dropped the wooden sword while Natsuki did this.

"This is how a girl smells."

She then pushed Shizuru's head to her nose. 

"See? Exactly the same."

She then let Shizuru go who blushed as she stared at Natsuki. 

"You smell good. I think you smell way better than me."

Shizuru stared at the smiling Natsuki. She blinked a few times. Then she narrowed her eyes and a 'smack' was heard.

"Listen closely. If you try something like that again, I really will kill you." She said to a shocked Natsuki.

She then walked/jogged away while Natsuki touched her face. 

"Oh, that hurt…" the slap made a re mark on Natsuki's face.

'Insolent dog! Fool!' she thought as she went to the stalls.

She hopped on a white horse disobeying what Reito said. The horse ran quickly out of the house. What she didn't know was a shinobi was watching her in a tree.

"Oh, he came out on his own. And I was thinking of ways to lure him out. Does the lord _want_ to die?" the face mask was pulled down and the shinobi watched the retreating figure of the horse. He then proceeded to jump down the tree and run shinobi style. 

* * *

A waterfall was flowing into a lake. The area was shadowed by trees blocking most of the sunlight except some rays that were able to get through. . A horse was drinking water from the lake and a woman stood close to the lake. She bent down and started to look at her reflection.

"'Pretty' Me? Really?" she then frowned and hit he water with her hand causing the water to ripple.

"Idiot. I am a man. A man can't be told he's pretty." She said getting up 

* * *

Flashback

"Shizuru! Please return to being a woman." Reito said as he watched Shizuru get up and open the sliding doors.

"Reito, it's too late for such nonsense. Didn't you say that you'd place me as the lord of the castle?" 

* * *

She shook her head getting rid of the thoughts.

'No…I became a man to avenge my parents' humiliation.'

'It doesn't suit' Natsuki's voice echoed in her head

'You're so pretty' as she remembered the smiling Natsuki.

She shed her clothes and left them in a neat pile on the grass. She walked through the water each step causing it to ripple. Once she was in a moderately deep part of the lake, she dived in. She soon came out to get some air.

'I can't pretend anymore.'

'If only I was born a man.'

She floated on the surface of the water. Her shadow scared the fishes below. As she was gazing up into the trees her horse suddenly turned his head making a small 'neigh'. Shizuru stopped floating and was now upright looking at the horse. Hearing some noise she ducked down a bit making her head less visible. She swam a bit closer to the horse when she realized someone was petting it. The horsed 'neighed' again louder this time though.

"Who is it?" she said

"It's me." Natsuki motioned with her finger to come. The plant was _still_ in her mouth.

"I'll get dressed. Look away." 

Natsuki turned away looking at a tree with a male Japanese rhinoceros beetle on it. 

"It's alright now." Natsuki heard from behind her.

She turned around to see Shizuru putting her sword to the side of her waist and chestnut hair was down instead of the usual ponytail.

"Did you see?" 

Natsuki chuckled and rubbed the back of her head sheepish manner. 

"I saw everything!"

Shizuru's expression changed to an annoyed one.

"I was gonna say something, but…you were so beautiful, I was hypnotized" her expression changed to a thinking expression then she just smiled.

'Beautiful? Me?' Shizuru thought as she tied her hair into a ponytail with her purple ribbon.

"No matter how you look at it, it's a waste. For you to wear a man's kimono…" Natsuki said with a sad expression

"Silence! You won't speak to anyone about this." Shizuru turned and faced her.

"What's your name again?" Natsuki asked

"I told you, it's Kisshoumaru." 

"Not that. Your real name."

"I have no name but Kisshoumaru." Shizuru said stubbornly.

"My mother gave me that name."

"Hmm…" Natsuki looked towards the horse who suddenly looked up.

"Looks like they're here." Natsuki said smirking a bit.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked

"Hey!" Shizuru said when Natsuki didn't answer.

"One…two…there's about ten of them." 

The horse started to move away when men started to walk towards them. They were all samurai with light blue/green shirts and darker but not that dark green pants. Some of them had spears others just swords. When they were a few feet away from Shizuru and Natsuki they unsheathed their swords or lowered their spears so the daggers were pointing straight ahead. 

In the trees, Tate and the shinobi watched them. 

"I see your lord doesn't trust my skills. Why so many?" Tate said

"After all, he did say the enemy is Nao. One can't help but be afraid." The shinobi responded

"I see no Nao." Tate said looking at Shizuru/Kisshoumaru taking a fighting stance while Natsuki just stood there watching.

"Who's that girl?" Tate asked.

"She's nothing_ like_ Nao." He said

"I reported that I hadn't seen Nao at the Young Lord's mansion." The shinobi replied

Back below Shizuru unsheathed her sword the blade shining from a ray of light.

"Run. They are only after me." Shizuru said

Natsuki grabbed her shoulder and stepped in front of her.

"Hey!" Shizuru said

"Just stay back." Natsuki said smiling.

"Fool! Don't pretend you're not weak! Are you going to throw your life away for five mon?" Shizuru said.

Natsuki ignored her and kept walking forward. 

"Don't worry. I won't do more than five mon worth of work." 

"Incredible. The girl intends to fight." The shinobi said

"Where are you going?" the shinobi asked as Tate got up.

"I'm leaving. If there's no Nao here, I'm not needed here." He said

The shinobi watched him for a few seconds before looking back at the fight.

Natsuki then took the plant out of her mouth and threw it. The men started charging forward shouting their battle cries. Natsuki then started running straight toward them.

'He'll be killed!' Shizuru thought as she looked away.

The shinobi gasped at the girl's boldness.

It looked like Natsuki just ran past them dodging all the samurai's moves very quickly. She stopped when she finished running past all of them. The men were all trembling with shocked looks on their faces. The plant that Natsuki threw landed on the ground. 

Tate stopped and looked back as if sensing something. Nao stopped walking hearing birds flying away and sensed something. Shizuru turned slowly to look and gasped when she saw the outcome. Natsuki looked back at her and smiled with no scratches on her.

"That's about 2 mon." she said as all the men fell one by one on to the cold hard ground.

'What? She did that? Natsuki beat them? That can't…How…' Shizuru thought shocked and surprised.

"What is it? Is it over?" Tate asked panting.

He took a few steps forward to get a closer look. 

"What?" he asked shocked as well.

"Hey, shinobi…" He turned facing the shinobi.

The shinobi too had a shocked expression on. 

"Those…Those movements…" as the shinobi recalled what happened.

Natsuki first dodged the samurai's first strike by sidestepping. And then quickly turning around and used her forearm to hit the samurai's neck. Then she dodged another strike and punched another guy in the gut. There was another guy and she quickly kicked him in the stomach. In mid air she punched the next guy in the face. And then with her back turned away from the samurai, she kicked the guy in the neck, with one foot on the ground. She jumped punching another guy in the face.

"I am resigning from this job. We cannot defeat that woman. Suffice it to say, you should also leave now, Yuuichi-dono." The shinobi said sweating a bit as the shinobi snapped back to reality, not that the moves were imaginary.

"What?" Tate said

"If I'm correct…that woman is a Kuga."

"Kuga?"

"I only know it from word of mouth…It is the phantom martial art, Kuga-Enmeiryuu."

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Preview!**

Kuga Enmei-ryuu. Martial artists are drawn by its power. Underground Yuuichi swordsman, Yuuichi Tate's sword challenges Natsuki. Next time on…

**Shura no Toki: Skill Unmatched in the entire World.**

* * *

So readers, how was it? My first fanfic in the Mai-Hime category and second fanfic in all. This wasn't betaed…I don't feel like reading through 14 pages of words that took me 3 days (I was procrastinating/waiting from when I asked you readers to vote) to complete because I had to continuously watch the episode then type, then watch, then type, etc. Yeah I know VERY OoC. Sorry I can't do anything because the characters change as the story goes. Now for some explanations…

Mon- currency in the era

Ryo- currency in the era but 10,000 mon is equal to 1 ryo.

Pond bamboo- The bamboo usually in a small pond where water goes in to one end causing the other end to get heavy and hit stone which causes a loud noise. 

Shura no Toki means Age of Chaos. I don't know how you can _be_ a Shura though so don't ask me that.

If you see he anywhere when Shizuru and Natsuki or one of the girls are talking please ignore it or tell me because I had to make all the guys into girls to make this fanfic. Kisshoumaru was the name given in Shura no Toki in the anime so I used it. I couldn't think of anything else. Also when I was talking about Nao's past I was killing the people that seemed like bother to me in the anime. The fighting was hard to do because it was so fast and the flashback ended before all the men were finished. Anyways this whole thing is equal to one episode so give me some time. Oh and Natsuki's hair is always in a ponytail and so is Shizuru's. The dialogue is exactly the same as it is in the anime. I didn't want to change it. There are only a few changes. Oh and you guys can give some constructive criticism. One more thing… THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE QUIZ! (Those who did) THANKS FOR READING! (Those who did) THANKS FOR DOING BOTH! (Those who did both) 

Please review…and tell me if I did okay…and I'll explain other stuff if it wasn't clear enough or I forgot something.


End file.
